


You Have Him Right Where you Want Him

by sensoryoverloadman



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Femdom, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, Other, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensoryoverloadman/pseuds/sensoryoverloadman
Summary: After a long hard day, you get to have your way with Jacob...I cannot express this enough please don't let any of the draw people find out about this. this self indulgent  garbage had to go somewhere. this is a republish, i had it previously on an old friend's account but I figured I should have it on my own account.





	You Have Him Right Where you Want Him

**Author's Note:**

> if theres any typos i apologize, my writing is a mess. this is a total fantasy world.

You have him right where you want him; on his back, arms pinned down, stripped down to nothing but a barely there pair of panties, gasping for air as you break from your kiss. 

"Please" , he whimpers, looking up at you with such desperation in his eyes. 

You had been teasing him for hours , never giving him release , but keeping him just on the edge. His begging just sounds too pretty to let him get off that easy. 

You raise an eyebrow at him, a silent way of telling him "go on..."

"Please, Please , Please let me come, give me something , I've been so good, please , I'll do anything , I'm aching so badly for you , Please (Y/N) , I want you so bad", he jumbles out very quickly, struggling to form words as you gently press yourself against him. 

" I suppose you have been very good for me today..." , you say, eyeing him with devilish smirk. He looks up at you so hopefully , how could you say no to that face?

You release your grip on his wrists , but he keeps them pressed against the sheets. You get up and walk over to your dresser. Jacob squirms a bit at this , that dresser contains some of his favorite things and some of his worst nightmares; he hopes its something from the former category. 

When he heres the rattling of the harness for your strap-on, he shifts again, this time not fearful , but eager , suddenly glad that you made him put in a plug that morning. 

You turn with a smirk on your face,

"is this what you want baby?" you say, clutching your plastic phallus. 

All Jacob can do is nod vigorously. 

You strut back over to the bed, Jacob watching your every move. You climb onto the bed and straddle his chest , the tip of the strap-on pressed lightly against his lips. You may have already had your fair share of orgasms , but that doesn't mean you cant tease Jacob for just a little bit longer. He knows what to without being told , and opens his mouth to suck. Theres really no necessity in doing this , you're going to lube up the thing anyway, but he just looks so pretty with his lips wrapped around it, his mouth being fucked, and his cute little whimpering/gagging noises. You change your mind, this is very necessary. 

You decide thought that Jacob has had enough teasing , and you pull out of his mouth, a string of spit connecting it to Jacob's lips as he breaths heavily, looking up to you for instruction. 

" Good Boy," you hum as you shift back down until you're between his legs. You slowly pull down his lacy panties, but not before planting a kiss overtop of them, earning you a whimper. You grab the bottle of lube and rub it on, looking at Jacob deeply in the eyes. You then reach down between his legs , and grasp the end of the plug you instructed he insert that morning , and pull it out , slowly, achingly slow, and you watch as his face contorts , and a low keen is let out of his throat. 

After the plug is all the way out you look up to Jacob

"ready?" you ask , and he nods down at you. 

At this you begin to slowly push in, watching Jacob's eyes close as his mouth open in silent pleasure as he gasps. When you reach the hilt, you pause letting him pant and whine , and get used to the feeling of being so full, your strap-on is much larger than the plug. 

"Please, move," he begs, shifting back against the toy. 

He's so hard at this point , you know he won't last long, so you start off easy but quickly start going hard and fast. Jacob moans with every thrust , begging you for more , you lean down and kiss him and then start to stroke him. It doesn't take many strokes before he is coming in your hand and all over his stomach. 

But you don't stop. You continue thrusting , slowing down as too not hurt him too bad , but you keep going. His moans are more like whines now as he's overwhelmed by feeling , whimpering at you to slow down, he then begins to cry. Small streams of tears trickle down his face as he hiccups slightly , at this you know he's gone as far as he should go and you cease moving inside him. 

You begin covering his faces with sweet kisses , you pull out slowly , kissing his whimpers away. 

" You were so good for me, you did such a good job," You say to him , in between your kisses. 

You lean back to look at him and smile

" I love you" ,You say 

" I love you too," Jacob replies


End file.
